Mustering Up
by Holtzmanned
Summary: When Olivia was motivated to tell all her feelings to Sebastian, she quickly mustered up all the nerves but when she kissed Sebastian she realizes he's not the Sebastian she's looking for.


"Let the chips flow were they're made." Viola's words were throbbing redundantly in Olivia's mind. She's been screaming her head off and continue to think about to tell Sebastian how he really feels, she always had that doubt feeling that Sebastian doesn't want her. For her, she's confused in both sides of the story, never wanting to get rejected again.

"Just do it, just close your eyes and kiss him," Olivia self-assured, took a sharp breath and bolted over to the brunette.

She held his shoulders and without hesitating, she gave him a short peck on his lips and pulled away to gaze at his beautiful light green eyes. Her brows furrowed as she found herself looking at an unfamiliar set of eyes, _is this Sebastian? No,_ she thought. She knew how Sebastian looks like. His refined handsome façade and his height, he can't be _this_ tall. He can't be _this_ buff. This guy is _not_ Sebastian.

"Um hello?" he began to utter. This wasn't Sebastian's voice as well. Olivia hastily removed her hands from his shoulders and forced herself to not to wipe her lips to avoid looking rude. Well, it was embarrassing for the blonde.

"Uh," she began. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Blinking at the sight of this…. Sebastian-like figure but except he was taller, buffer and more masculine.

"Wow," he tittered. "Anyway, I'm Sebastian." He held out his hand, offering a handshake. Olivia became baffled and reluctant in shaking his hand. How is this guy be Sebastian and look like him? There's a lot of Sebastians in the world, right?

"Sebastian who?" The blonde questioned to assure herself that this guy is not Sebastian Hastings. She was still baffled and reluctant in shaking his hand. She was still bewildered that this guy resembles the guy she fell in love with, she tried to consider that he might be _him_ , but it's impossible. She knew Sebastian Hastings, from his refined handsomeness to his amazing green eyes.

"Sebastian Hastings," Olivia's eyes widened at his words. He can't possibly be 'Sebastian Hastings'. Nope, he cannot. He doesn't even have _that_ smile.

"Excuse me?" Olivia doubted, furrowing her eyebrows. "What did you say again?"

"My name is Sebastian Hastings," he reiterated articulately. "I'm new here, I transferred here from Cornwall." The blonde is already scratching her head from perplexity. Could this guy possibly be pretending to be Sebastian?

"You're not Sebastian.." Olivia blurted out. _Oh my God, did I just say that out loud?_

He sneered and furrowed his eyebrows, "Um what? What are you talking about? You don't know me."

"I know y—Sebastian. I know Sebastian. He may look like you but you're not him, you… intruder." Olivia began to fidget and trying to point her index at the guitarist. It was now Sebastian's turn to be baffled, he scratched his scalp and maintained furrowing his eyebrows.

"What? Now I don't even know what you're talking about, I'm Sebastian Hastings. You wanna see an ID?" he asserted and looked at her directly in the eye, implying her that he's telling the truth.

"No, no, no, no, I don't believe this. I don't believe any of this!" Olivia put both of her hands to her temples, movements were uncontrollable. Maybe, she was getting migraine again? Maybe she's just having a bad dream, she should have not done this right now. She thought it was the right time since Viola motivated her to muster up the nerve a few hours ago. She cannot believe that she thinks this _intruder_ was actually telling the truth. "You're not that refined handsome, your smile doesn't give me a meltdown… You don't have those amazing light green eyes."

Sebastian began to contemplate what this girl was saying, the first one who came up to his mind when she mentioned about light green eyes is his twin sister, Viola.

"Light green eyes?"

"Yes, those light green eyes that are so mesmerizing I can't stop gazing at it."

"Blondie," Olivia cringed at the nickname but let him go on without complaining. "The only person I know with the amazing light green eyes you're depicting is my sister."

And that was when deliberation went back one again to Olivia's cerebrum. Viola looks exactly like the guy she fell in love with, her smile gives her a weird meltdown and actually tries to avoid herself to **not** gaze at the brunette. And her eyes…. Oh God, those are the same as her lab partner. When she met Viola, she always had this feeling that she looked like someone she knew yet she couldn't put a finger on it but _holy shit,_ she just found the last piece of the puzzle. Viola Hastings is _the_ Sebastian Hastings. That's why she had that odd, disgusted look when Olivia told her about her feelings for Sebastian and how she used Duke. The way she cringes at her confession and the way she told her she's going to kiss Sebastian so passionately. That's why Sebastian said he wasn't _his_ type and practically friendzones Olivia, why he never landed any move on her because _he's_ actually a straight girl. So was _he_ never jealous of Duke?

"Hello? Blondie? Blondie?" Sebastian snapped his fingers to Olivia to drift her away from her thoughts. Olivia blinked and stared at the brunette, she stared for a few seconds and tried to utter any words but failed.

"I'm looking for Viola," she told him. "Viola is Sebastian Hastings."

Sebastian's eyebrows raised at her conclusion. "What? My twin sister is me?" he inquired to Olivia but just shrugged in response.

"I don't know, why don't _we_ ask her?" Olivia replied, enunciating 'we'.


End file.
